Quest For Chaos
by Manglex5
Summary: Blaze Darkheart, a young unicorn is determinded to rule all dimesions, and will stop at nothing to reach her goal. Follow her and a greedy young dragon, as she goes on a quest for chaos.
1. A Horrible Begining

Long ago, I was actually happy. I had a family, and everything was great. One day, the outside world found us, and everyone died. Mom and dad were killed, and brother fell off a cliff. I don't remember the rest except for the fact I got my cutie mark. It's a broken heart covered in flames. What did you expect? A dove with a flower in its beak? I don't think so. It resembles my heart and how it was affected that day. Well, it could be because fire is aggressive, like me. Something like that. Why did they kill them you ask? Happiness. It's a sickness, a crime. Well, at least it is in this dimension. The Darklands, kingdom of Princess Daggerheart. Little does she know, we share the same goal, to rule every single dimension. I refuse to rule with her. There can only be one. I'm starting my trip to the next dimension tomorrow. Hopefully, I can obtain the elements of harmony. I have already stolen the elements of chaos from Princess Daggerheart. Her guards are actually quite pathetic, which is surprising. Should have been kept somewhere more safe.

As I was passing through the mountains, I spotted something. I thought it was a guard patrolling the area, but once I got closer I realized it was only a weak baby dragon. I asked him where he came from, and he said he was a slave for the best student of the princess. Apparently, his master fell into the lava below the mountain. I laughed a little because I really did hate her, and with all her talent she fell off of a mountain. I actually felt sorta bad for him. Then he started to laugh. "She really was a show off." he said, full of laughter. I thought about how I have always wanted a servant, and every ruler needs one. I sweet talked my way into it, and I officially was a true threat. He informed me it was all for money, and he could care less about my plans. Mike still does.

We had finally made it, to the portal cave. It was barley even hidden, there was only a tree infront of it. Though most don't come this far, because Princess Daggerheart is "always" watching. Feel like she would have fought me by now. Now, I had to find the right crystals for the Equestrian dimension. My hooves were quite dirty, but I didn't want to touch anything but the ground. I finally came towards the end of the cave, were I found some pinkish purple crystals. According to my book, thsese are the right ones. I carefully grabbed them and pressed their points together. Suddenly, a giant portal appeared, and luckily it was loud enough to mute Mike's complaints. This is it. Get ready for your new ruler, Blaze Darkheart!


	2. Into The Woods

I awoke to a loud shriek, then I slowly got up. I was in the cave... but there was somepony, somepony unusual. Wait... were they a pony? They had they characteristics of both a pony and a bear. "Hello?" they said quietly. "Who are you?" she said looking me right in the eyes. "Better question, what are you?" she asked eagerly. "I have the same question for you." I mumbled rudely. I mean did I really look that weird? I wasn't the one who was looking like a Care Bear on the way home from some "friendship convention". Just then I heard Mike grumble "It may have been my fault." with a somewhat nervous face. I paced back and forth looking for the stones. They weren't there. The pony bear thing grinned at me slyly. "Looking for these?" she asked holding them in her paws. "Yes." I groaned, hoping she'd just give me them already. I started to reach out for them, when suddenly she snagged them back. "First, tell me where you came from." Then I knew this was a trick of some sort. "Look, I'm from another dimension and I would "greatly appreciate" it if you'd give me those stones, and I'll be on my w-" after I said this her eyes widened. "So that's why you look so weird." she remarked. I held in everything I wanted to shout at her. "Yes." I smirked. She finally gave me the stones. I walked back in the cave, ready to start over when suddenly she shouted something. "Wait!" she said, hoping I could answer another question. "What's your name?" she questioned. "It's Blaze, Blaze Darkheart." I groaned turning around again to start. "Mine is Teddy." she said laughing nervously. I could tell she was embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked even closer to to portal, ready to jump in. Again she had another question. "Why does that dragon follow you around?" she said walking closer to Mike and I. "Is he your pet?" watching Mike grow even more angry. Before he could say whatever was coming out of his nasty mouth, I responded. "He is my servant." I said smirking at him. "Well, could I be a servant too?" she said, nervously. "Ummm... do you know what a servant even is?" I said confused. "No!" she replied, still looking eager. "I wanna be one though!" she said as I watched her jump up and down. I thought about it... I mean, how bad could she be? At least she isn't as annoying as Mike. "Alright." I finally said. "No monkey business!" I said harshly. That still didn't stop her from coming. Let's try that again.


End file.
